Batman: Crusade
Batman: Crusade is superhero action film set for release at 2018. It will be the final installment of second trilogy making way for a third. It stars Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman, and Manu Bennett, Nark Wahlberg, Liam Neeson, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Stephen Amell, Colton Haynes, Grant Gustin, Rick Cosnett, Tom Cavanagh, and Anne Hathaway as Slade Wilson/Deathstroke, Ra's al Ghul, Robin John Blake/Nightwing, Oliver Queen/Arrow, Roy Harper/Arsenal, Barry Allen/Flash, Eddie Thawne, Harrison Wells/Reverse Flash, and Selina Kyle/Catwoman respectively. Premise Oliver Queen is back in Starling, with only 48 hours to find to the killer of Sara Lance, before the League also unleashes their forces to Starling. Meanwhile the rest of the team is in Gotham with Bruce, planning their attack on the League, and Ra's Al Ghul has left Gotham. Plot The movie starts with Oliver trying to find out who killed Sara Lance, when he finally calls in the efforts of ARGUS to help. Meanwhile back in Gotham, ARGUS teams arrive however the League quickly kills them all. The President in the news shows and tells about efforts to retake Gotham, including scrambling of fighter jets and SEAL teams, who are in fact the ARGUS teams the League killed. However the president quickly gets reports that the teams are dead, and the fighter jets were shot down (with stolen Wayne Tech. Weapons), suddenly the broadcast is hacked by the League and shows videos of the jets shot down, and the teams massacred. The President's response is declaring Gotham a "No Man's Land". Clark suits up and heads for Gotham. Back in Gotham, the team realizes Barry has been missing for a while, when Barry suddenly runs in the safe house and passes out. Oliver suspects that Merlyn was behind it, and goes to meet Merlyn. In Gotham, 38 hours later the League suddenly breaks into the safe house and attacks. Zoom appears, and manages to knock them out expect for Batman, who disappears. They wake up in a League base in Gotham. Bruce manages to break them out as Arrow arrives in Gotham again. They return to a secondary safe house where Clark is already at. Clark says he can help them, but Bruce is wary, however allows him to help save his city. The entire team, plus some freed ARGUS personnel including the Knight and Floyd, attacks the League. With their combined forces they manage to defeat the League members that at the time were with Ra's, Oliver however requests to talk with Ra's alone. Ra's asks him whether or not he has found the killer, and appears ready to send troops to Starling, Oliver says he is the killer, and challenges him to a duel. In flashbacks we see that Malcolm used a mind control drug to make Barry do it, not being able to allow Barry to take the fall, he decides go and say he killed Sara. The team sees a helicopter leaving Gotham with Ra's, and Oliver in it, and Bruce plants a tracker. Meanwhile, the team attacks the League bases, while Bruce and Clark head to where the helicopter landed. The helicopter had landed on a nearby mountain. Oliver starts out with two sword, while Ra's with nothing, after a while Oliver appears to gain the upper hand. Meanwhile, Waller behind the president's back authorizes drone strikes on Gotham. We see Nightwing, and Arsenal breaking into an ARGUS facility in attempt to stop the drone strikes. Waller asks why we should stop it, Nightwing tells Waller to give the one day, Waller agrees. Meanwhile Bruce and Clark arrive just in time, to see Ra's kicks one blade out of Oliver's hand, grabbing the other one, stabbing him in the chest twice, and kicking him off the mountain. Bruce and Clark attack Ra's, Ra's is forced to the edge, however due to their reluctance to kill, Ra's gets enough time to get out a piece kyrptonite he somehow obtain, and stab Superman with it. Ra's grabs Bruce's neck and start choking him, then he stabs Bruce with a dagger in the heart. He proceeds to also kick those bodies off the edge. Ra's orders League forces out of Gotham and back to Nanda Parbat, and with that the film ends. In a mid credits scene we see Superman's moving a bit. In a post credits scene that Ra's has obtained Bruce's body. Cast * Christian Bale as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Joseph Gordon-Levitt as Robin John Blake/Nightwing * Cynthia Addia-Robinson as Amanda Waller * Henry Cavill as Clark Kent/Superman * Liam Neeson as Ra's Al Ghul * Bradley Cooper as Anarky * Micheal Rowe as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/The Arrow * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lance * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/Canary * David Ramsey as John Diggle * Willa Holland as Thea Queen * Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen * Paul Blackthorn as Quentin Lance * Emily Bett Richards as Felicity Smoak * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Arsenal * John Barrowman as Malcolm Merlyn * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash * Danielle Panabaker as Caitlin Snow * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells/Reverse Flash/Professor Zoom * Jesse L. Martin as Joe West Category:Films